1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web applications, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for data communication between web applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web application is an application that is composed of a document coded using web standards such as Extensible Markup Language (XML), HyperText Markup Language (HTML), Java Script, or Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) and operates in a web browser. An example of a web application is a widget that is coded in a website such as Naver or Google, or in a web document. Recently, as web applications have developed and become more complicated, various functions are further required and desired by users. In particular, in a service scenario for operating a plurality of related web applications, there is a need for a function of transmitting and receiving required data between the web applications.
FIG. 1 is a structural view illustrating a typical apparatus for data communication between a web application A 140 and a web application B 150.
In order to transmit and receive data between web application A 140 and web application B 150 that operate in a web browser 130, the data needs to be passed through a web server 110. In detail, in order for web application A 140 to transmit the data to web application B 150, a java script controller 145 of web application A 140 transmits the data to a data transferring device or socket 120 of the web server 110, and a java script controller 155 of web application B 150 receives the data from the data transferring device 120 of the web server 110. Thus, in order to perform data communication between web application A 140 and web application B 150, a client device needs to be accessed over the Internet, the web server 110 needs to be used, and the web server 110 needs to have a function of transmitting data to a particular web application.